I'M In Control Now
by HuskyWolfHybrid
Summary: We all know it's fun to read about Freddie dominating Carly, but what if it was...I don't know...the other way around? (Sequel to I'm In Control. Not much domination, but still is not recommended for anyone under the age of 17. Read if you dare...)


**WARNINGS: slight BDSM, sexual activities, and _EXCESSIVE_ Idiot Farm Girl stupidity. This fanfiction is going to be _VERY_ stupid in a good and bad way :) I also wish to apologize for my disappearance. I've been in and out of the hospital, and that's put me behind on ALL my stories, including the one given to me by ChallengeKing and I highly regret letting him down. So, only time will tell when my stories will be completed. I'm sorry. :'(**

**...**

Carly will admit it, she loved being dominated by Freddie. She loved being submissive to him. It was weird, that's something you wouldn't expect from a little prissy girly-girl like her let alone a girl like Sam. Sam would always want control. But Sam learned of how Carly and Freddie usually spent their "alone" time and said that wasn't acceptable.

_-"Carls, you can't let him boss you around like that all the time!" she told her._

_"Sam, I don't mind it." Carly said. "It's actually kinda hot the way he does it."_

_"Oh, so you like getting your ass whipped for really no reason at all?" Sam asked._

_Carly looked down. Now that Sam had mentioned it, he butt was still sore from 5 nights ago..._

_"You have to get him back." Sam said. "And I know how."-_

So, here Carly stood. Outside Freddie's apartment door, wondering what the hell to do next. She had what she needed (somehow Sam had gotten a hold of his gym bag) so she was physically ready. Just not mentally.

_You have to get him back._ she thought to herself, reminding herself of her still burning backside.

Carly took a deep breath, and opened the door slowly. It creaked and she winced, waiting for Freddie's dragon of a mother to come chew her out and ask her why she was coming to see Freddie so late. Carly wanted to leave right then, but refreshed her memory that Mrs. Benson worked nights. No one was here but Freddie. She forced herself to continue on.

His bedroom door was open, Carly crept inside and placed the gym bag on the floor.

There Freddie lay, wrapped up in his Galaxy Wars blanket.

_I wonder if he still sleeps naked...in just his socks. _Carly thought, finding a smile had appeared on her face. _Only one way to find out._

She walked slowly over to his bed and gently pulled back the covers. She stopped when she could see his face. He looked so much like an angel to her. Carly smirked and began to pull the blankets down the rest of the way. Surely, there was Freddie Jr. Not concealed by even a pair of boxers. She giggled as she noticed the socks on his feet.

Her gaze swept back up to Little Freddie and her head cocked to the side.

_He's already hard?_ she thought._ What could he be dreaming about?_

She didn't have time to think about it, though. She had to get this over with. Carly turned back towards the gym bag and took out the restrains. Smiling deviously, she approached Freddie's bed.

**...**

"Freddie?" she whispered in his ear. "Wake up, baby, c'mon..."

Freddie groaned and yawned. He opened his eyes slowly to find Carly leaning over him, smiling. She kissed him softly and smiled wider.

"Hey, kitten." he said, smiling back. He yawned. "What's up?"

Carly just stood up and backed up until she was in front of Freddie's bed. She was dressed in her Idiot Farm Girl outfit, with a pair of sexy fish net leggings and the top that emphasized her chest perfectly. Freddie could already feel himself getting harder.

"Oh, nothing." Carly finally said in her Idiot Farm Girl voice. "I wanted to come talk to you, but you seem a little..._tied up._"

"Wha-?" Freddie said, still smiling. "What do you mean?"

He tried to sit up, but he couldn't move. He looked at his wrists and ankles, only to find them bound to the bed. He pulled at them, but had no success. "Carly, what are you doing?" he asked calmly.

She came around to the other side of the bed, running her hand along his body as she did so. Freddie swallowed when she leaned in close and said, "I'm gonna make you scream."

At that moment she began to lower the straps on her top, letting her breasts spring free. Her nipples were already awakened and she raised her hands to her chest, starting to caress herself. She moaned, just wanting to tease Freddie. Through her eyelashes, she could see Freddie lick his lips. She grinned. Still, she was nervous. It was thrilling to see Freddie squirm, though. Maybe Sam was right, maybe this would be worth it.

Carly continued to massage herself for a few more seconds, keeping an eye on Freddie's eager expression, then dropped her hands. Then she slowly crawled on top of Freddie, straddling him.

"Carly." Freddie said shakily. "Let me go."

Carly laughed. "Oh, baby," she cooed sweetly, making Freddie's skin crawl. "We've barely started. Besides..." She moved her hand down Freddie's stomach to his hardened cock. "Little Freddie seems to be enjoying it." She grinded herself into him, making his breath catch.

"Mmm... Freddie..." Carly moaned, once again using her Farm Girl voice. "You're so hard, you're making me hot."

She stopped her motions long enough to remove her shorts, leaving the leggings. "That's better."

Freddie bit his lip. He could feel the wetness of Carly's center seeping through her leggings as she slid against him. It felt so good, of course he didn't want her to stop. He wished she would fucking ride him already. But he wasn't in charge this time. Carly was. She controlled when he would get his chance, or when he'd be teased... He suspected Sam had gotten to her. He would have to thank and kill Sam later. Just as he was getting close to letting go, abruptly, she stopped and got down off her boyfriend.

"God, I'm so wet." she said, fanning her face. "I need something to dry off with."

She rummaged through the bag and pulled out the vibrator Freddie sometimes used on her during one of their "sessions." Pretending to examine it, Carly glanced at Freddie from the corner of her eyes and seeing that he was in as much of a sitting position as he could get in. His eyes were on the vibrator. She smiled inwardly.

"Maybe this will work." she said, then sat down in Freddie's chair. She slipped out of the leggings and spread her legs.

Carly lowered the toy down to her nether region and began to slide it back and forth, letting out moans of pleasure. She turned on the vibration and gave a loud cry. Her back arched and her head fell back. She heard Freddie moan desperately. Carly laughed and took the toy away.

"That didn't help." she sighed, putting on a sad act. "Maybe I need to try a different approach..." Carly gently pushed the toy up against her lips, gasping, and penetrated herself. She nearly screamed as she thrusted it in and out while slowly gaining speed. Freddie's member was begging for mercy by this point. He yanked harder at the ties that bounded him to the bed, growling in frustration.

"Oh, Freddie!" Carly cried. "_Ooh...!_"

"Goddamn it, Carly!" Freddie yelled.

Carly ignored him. She was having fun with this. "Oh,_fuck!_" Her breaths were hitched, coming out like hiccups as she cried out. It wasn't long until she came, cumming all over the chair. Her hips bucked and her back arched. "Mmm...!"

"Carly..." Freddie practically sobbed now. She'd never seen Freddie nearly cry like this before, except when her and Sam fought and he would get stuck in the middle. "Please..."

Carly stood from the chair, her eyes flaming at Freddie in a way that caused a pang of warning in Freddie's stomach. She smiled evilly and strolled up to him. Her fingers created patterns on his thigh, drawing closely towards his crotch. "I'm sorry. I've been neglecting your needs, haven't I?" Her nail inched along his ridge and a nick of pain crawled through him. "I guess I should be more considerate of your feelings, babe."

Carly lowered herself on top of him, her lips resting just between his legs. She breathed once and it washed over Freddie like a tsunami hit him. She took his member in her hand like she's weighing it and dressed him in skin-prickling kisses. Freddie groaned contentedly and licked his lips. Carly smiled. She sat up, looming over him, starting on him with a slow handjob. Freddie sighed and his body shifted.

"God, the things you do to me." he growled.

"I know." Carly whispered before gently flicking her tongue against the tip.

She took the tip of his cock into her mouth, suckling softly on the skin and letting her tongue lap at it. Freddie's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his mouth fell open. He was losing it. Carly took him further and moaned. Freddie's hips bucked up and Carly giggled.

"You like that, Freddie?" Carly asked him. "You like me teasing you?"

Freddie couldn't reply; he was in a world of pure ecstasy. Carly took all of his seven and a half inches into her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down, bringing pleasure upon her deprived boyfriend. She sucked harder and harder on his rod and Freddie could sense the orgasm building in his system. He gritted his teeth and a hiss seethed between them. The precum was already pooling from him into his surprising tyrant of a girlfriend's mouth. She could taste it and chuckled to herself. Just as he was forced off the edge she backed away, gasping for breath. Her cheeks were flushed in a light shade of crimson. She locked her gaze with Freddie and winked. She turned slowly, giving Freddie a nice view of her ass, and smiled at him from the corner of her eye.

"You've been so good, baby." she said. "Are you ready for your reward?"

Freddie watched her intently, but nodded. Carly threw one leg over him, stradling him on both sides, and said in a hurried tone, "Good, because I was getting impatient."

She reached over him and untied his hands from the headboard. Freddie immediately grabbed her arms, making her gasp, and pulled her close to his face, snarling, "So was I."

He thrusted himself into her and Carly cried out, biting her lip and smiling. A guttural moan sounded from Freddie's throat. Carly bounced up in the air every time Freddie met her. She moaned aloud, "Yes, Freddie, yes... Give it to me, oooh..."

"That's what I'm doing, kitten." Freddie replied, grinning. He locked his grip around her waist to gain more speed. Carly's low whimpers and loud moans escalated into near screams. She collasped on his chest, using her hands to keep herself up.

"Oh, fuck, yeah!" she said.

Freddie slowed down a bit and Carly relaxed around him. She was begging for air. She looked into his eyes and attacked his lips. Their tongues danced and Freddie picked up his pace.

"Shit, Carls." he growled, nipping at her lip. "I'm gonna cum."

"Wait for me, babe." Carly said through her teeth.

"I can't-"

Before Freddie could finish his sentence, he exploded within her. His back arched and bucked. Carly unexpectedly followed a few seconds after, muffling her scream with her hand. Freddie smiled at her riding her orgasm, the whites of her eyes almost completely visible. Her body jerked one last time and she fell limp in his arms. He let her catch her breath and calm down.

"Carls?" Freddie said.

"Yeah, Freddie?" Carly asked quietly, afraid of what he would say.

"Will you thank Sam for me?"

"Huh?" Carly said, blinking unbelievably at him. "How did you-"

"You honestly want me to believe that you came up with this yourself?" Freddie said.

"I guess not." Carly answered.

"Besides, that was pretty amazing." Freddie complimented, kissing her forehead.

"You liked it?" Carly said.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, I thought you'd be pretty upset with me."

Freddie picked Carly's head up by her chin. "How could I be upset with you for dominating me? That was one Hell of a thrill!"

Carly laughed. "Yeah, you're right." She got up and gathered all the supplies that came from the bag and put them away. She then got dressed. As she headed for the door she thought for a minute and looked back at Freddie. "Remember this for next time. I might not be as merciful." Carly winked at Freddie and closed the door behind her.

"Okay, very funny, Carls." Freddie said, laughing. "Now untie my legs. You know I can't untie your knots. Carly? Carly!"

**...**

**And that's it for this story. I can't believe it took this long to complete it! I'm trying my best to work on my unfinished stories, things are very complicated right now. I'm very sorry, guys. Especially to you, ChallengeKing.**


End file.
